


Tiny little things come again.

by Demonic_Neko



Series: Again and again. [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Deal with a Devil, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Half-Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:14:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27341056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonic_Neko/pseuds/Demonic_Neko
Summary: This is a squeal to There and again. Mostly about Lucifer and Chloe's other gift I didn't tell people about in the last fic besides the fangs.
Relationships: Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Bruce Wayne & Tallant Wayne, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Raven/Damian Wayne, Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne
Series: Again and again. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970377
Kudos: 4





	Tiny little things come again.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the long wait.

Lucifer sat in a throne-like chair with his legs out in front of him and a drink in one hand with his eyes closed. His mind drifted off somewhere else. He didn’t even twitch as he heard a door opened nearby nor as he heard soft little footsteps coming towards him. He didn’t even move or twitch as he felt the person sit down in his lap. Nor did he twitch or move as they started to poke his chest.

A soft little sniffle was heard as a little lip poking its self out of their lips. “Daddy is mean.”

“Daddy’s had a long hard day dealing with a cranky elf, a perverted elf, as well as an overly perverted neko doctor. So sorry little Lucy if daddy just wants to sit here and rest then play hunt down his little imp.” Lucifer let out a soft little grunt when his little imp punched him in his stomach. He wrapped an arm around her middle and pulled her back against him as he finished his drink and put the glass down. “Now, now Lucy no hitting daddy my little imp you know what that means.”

The little girl with the matching black hair looked up cutely at her father. “What daddy?”

Lucifer grinned wickedly down at his daughter. “Daddy makes you play with Damien Wayne and Tallant Wayne.”

Lucy’s eyes grew wide and shook her head slightly. “No.”

A chuckle came from the doorway as Bruce Wayne walked in with his son’s. “Hello, Lucifer, and hello little princess.” He said to the little girl.

Lucy turned on her father’s lap and smiled up at Bruce Wayne. “Hello, Batty.”

Bruce glared at Lucifer as he picked up the little girl for a hug. “Really Lucifer did you have to tell her that?”

Lucifer chuckled softly. “I didn’t.” He pointed to the man’s son’s who was both watching Lucy. “I say one of your little batlings did. Isn’t that right boys?”

Out of the two young men, only Damien looked away from Lucy to answer Lucifer. “It’s funny for this old bat.” He chuckled softly.

Bruce bonked his son’s on their heads as he set Lucy on the ground. “Little princess, do you think you would take my sons around the place while I talk to your father hmm?”

Lucy smiled cutely at Bruce showing off her little fangs. “Sure.” She said as Bruce put her down. She didn’t even look over at Tallant but she did look at Damien. “Follow me.” She said taking Damien’s hand and pulled him out of the room.

Damien quietly followed behind Lucy.

Tallant growled as he stalked after the pair.

Once the children left Lucifer cracked up laughing.

Bruce smirked softly as he sat down across from him. “Seems like Tallant favors your daughter.”

Lucifer poured them a drink and handed Bruce his. “My warning from last time stays in place. She is my little girl after all.”

Bruce opened his mouth to speak when another spoke for him.

“No one would dare mess with the daughter of the devil,” Chloe said as she walked in with Selina beside her. “No more than anyone would mess with the son’s and daughter of Batman aka Bruce Wayne.”

Selina smiled softly as she went and sat down in Bruce’s lap and started to purr. “Helena is down for her little kitten nap’s.” She said as she nuzzled him.

Bruce tried acting annoyed but sighed when Selina licked his adam’s apple slowly.

Lucifer watched his wife with hungry eyes as she tried not to sit on his lap. But he pulled her onto his lap none the less. “Stay still or else.” He said with a wicked smile.

Chloe blushed as she quietly sat there listening to her husband talk ‘shop’ with Bruce Wayne aka Batman.

Years later a now grown-up Lucy now eighteen almost nineteen walked into the Justice League building dressed in a blood-red knee high dress wearing a pair of black high heels as she looked around at the other superhero’s and smiled softly at those she knew and those she had never met before. “Sorry, my father couldn’t make it Uncle Clark he had a problem with that perverted neko doctor you met before.”

Clark Kent aka Superman sighed. “Yes well, whatever is that felines problem?”

Lucy laughed softly. “Oh, besides he draws people’s life forces in with a touch but a lot easier with sex or so his sister has said before. But thankfully it’s a really good reason this time.”

Clark looked at her funny. “And what is that?”

Lucy smiled at him. “He’s getting married. But as his soon to be wife doesn’t like sharing him. Father is trying to help him find a way so he doesn’t have to screw everything that basically moves as Uncle Bruce put it once or twice.”

Clark chuckled softly as he walked her further into the building. “Sounds like the original Batman.”

Lucy smirked softly. “I heard he’s retired?”

“Force retirement by his children and his wife. Never make a feline-like Catwoman cranky.” Clark said simply.

“So who is the new Batman?” Lucy asked as she looked up at him as she chuckled softly over the whole image.

Clark opened his mouth to speak before another spoke for him.

“I am, princess.” Came from the person dressed in a business suit with his semi-long black hair tied behind his head. He stood there with a cocky smirk on his face as he watched her.

Lucy stared at him as her nose twitched slightly before she spoke. “Poor Damien how was it being your father’s sidekick.” She said quickly looking away from Tallant.

Tallant stood their glaring at her.

Clark walked up beside him and placed a hand on his shoulder. “Remember don’t do something stupid to where you will anger her father.”

Tallant knew his brother only cared for Lucy as a friend they fought about it once shortly after Damien met Raven. “Yeah I know she has done this to me since we were young it pisses me off.” He said as he stalked after her.

Clark smirked softly as he stood back and just watched.

Lucy filled the group is about what her father found out. “Daddy said if help is needed depending on who it is to just ask.”

Raven looked at her knowing from Damien about her. “Can you defend yourself if we took you with us on this mission? I don’t think any of us want to angry the ‘king of hell’?”

Lucy leaned against the table as she grinned showing off her fangs before she brought them back in though it was harder than normally is. She mentally shook her head on that front. ‘I just need to eat.’ “Besides the fangs and my father’s gift of making anyone tell me what they desire. He made sure I had, hand to hand training as well as weapons training in all forms.”

Damien smirked at his brother over Lucy’s head. “Lucy why don’t you try your power out on my brother for the rest of us to see.”

Tallant shook his head. “Another time we have to get going.” He reached out and took Lucy’s wrist and gently pulled her back against him. “You are coming with me, princess.”

Lucy looked at Damien and mouthed ‘help me.’ She just got dragged away even as she tried to fight back from his hold as well too. “You could have taken anyone else with you.”

Tallant turned and gently pushed her against the side of the car. “I want to know what your problem has been with me since we were kids. And you have all night to tell me.” He said reaching past her and opened the door for her. He closed the door once she got inside and took a couple of calming breaths before he walked around to the other side of the car and got in. He looked over at her and saw her staring out the window and not even looking at him just staring at a blank wall. He mentally growled at her. ‘If your father wasn’t Lucifer himself I would make you tell me what your problem is with me.” He turned his head forward as he started up the car and started to drive.

Lucy sat quietly until her phone rang and she pulled it out. “Hello, daddy.” She nodded her head slightly as she listened to what he had to tell her. She squeaked out. “WHAT!” She shook her head slightly. “Not going to happen ever.” She pulled the phone away from her face for a moment.

Tallant glanced at her as he heard her father laughing.

Lucy put the phone back. “I will call you tomorrow. Have fun being mom’s midnight snack.” She hung up and pocketed her phone.

“What was that about stuff we need to know?” Tallant asked as he glanced at her again before he looked back at the road again.

Lucy shook her head slightly. “No just filling me in on his talk with grandpa and other members of the family.”

“About what?” Tallant asked as he saw her blush.

“It doesn’t matter just needed to know something and I do now,” Lucy said simply before she looked out the window. “Looks like we are here.”

Tallant parked the car and got out and went around and helped her out of the car. He pulled her against him flush as he pushed the door closed behind her. “Sorry.” He felt her sniff his neck.

Lucy breathed him deeply into her lugs. She felt her teeth elongate and she wanted to do more than just bite him too. She pushed back away from him as she tried to will her fangs away.

Tallant reached out and touched her cheek he was going to make her look up at him when he heard a cough from nearby. He turned and glared at his brother. “Damien good for you to make it on time.”

Damien grinned at his brother. “So this is a demon club?”

Lucy mentally sighed as she regained control of herself as she finally looked up. “Yes, so you and Tallant should watch your backs as you are still human after all. Raven, you should be alright if the demon’s know who your father is.”

Raven nodded her head slightly. “And the demon’s will bow at your feet?”

Lucy smiled as she showed off a bit of fang. “If they know better.” She said taking the other girl’s arm as they walked in together.

Tallant looked at his brother. “Let’s go be boy toys tonight.” He wasn’t pleased but he could watch Lucy’s behind as it moved.

Damien mentally chuckled as he walked with his brother behind the girls.

Tallant watched Lucy pin the bouncer for not knowing who she is. He could hear the male sniffle and weep when he got that Lucy is the princess of hell. He followed her and Raven inside as they took a seat in the VIP area. “Does anyone need a drink?”

Damien looked at Raven. “I better help my brother but you need anything?”

Raven smiled softly. “Water?”

Tallant wanted to drink from Lucy but he kept his mouth shut as he looked at her. “And you?”

Lucy looked up at him as her eyes flashed red before she blinked a couple of times. “Nothing right now.”

Tallant sighed as he walked away with Damien.

Raven looked at her. “I think Tallant has a thing for you.” Knowing the male could kind of hear her but not what Lucy would say to her.

Lucy looked at her and sighed. “I know. I have known it and more since I was a kid.” She saw a confused look on the other’s face and shook her head. “Don’t ask.” Lucy stood as she walked to the edge of the table and leaned against it as a couple of people lined up to speak to her as Tallant and Damien came back to their table. She looked them in the eyes as she asked them her very simple question. “What do you desire?

The first person spoke up. “I want to become famous.”

Lucy smiled softly as she sent the person’s information off to her father. “I will make sure my father will take care of it for you.”

The second person was asked and they answered her. “To bed you.”

Lucy reached out and patted him on his cheek. “Not my type besides I’m already seeing someone anyway.”

Tallant looked at his brother confused.

Damien shrugged his shoulders.

Lucy launched herself at someone as she heard Tallant growling behind her. “Jason it’s been a long time since I saw you.”

Jason took her hand and kissed her knuckles. “Yes, I’m sorry about that.” He reached into his pocket and pulled something out for her. “Your father will know what it means.” He kissed her cheek before he whispered into her ear. “You might want to do something about your sex toy behind you glaring at me.”

Lucy laughed softly. “Have fun with Selena.” She said before she turned and went back sitting down laughing softly still. “Jason is a family friend.” She said when she glanced up and saw Tallant glaring down at her. “Your father knows Jason Blood as well besides he is married.”

Tallant got up a bit later and pulled Lucy out onto the floor and pulled her flush against him. He leaned down and whispered hotly into her ear. “I won’t share you.”

Lucy glared up at him. “I don’t belong to you.”

Tallant opened his mouth to argue with her on that front when he has sharply pulled away from her.

“Stupid human hogging the hot little virgin bitch here. Come on sugar let us break you in.” Came the one hulking brute.

The second hulking brute chuckled softly. “I bet she isn’t even the devil’s bitches little bitch.”

Damien pulled Raven back just as Lucy kicked the first hulking brute hard in the stomach and sent him flying backward. “Don’t anger the daughter of the devil and a vampire.” He said as he saw the look of blood lust in her eyes as he just sat there with Raven.

Raven was about to say something as they saw Lucy start pounding the guy’s in the face. She winced when Tallant tried to stop Lucy as everyone could see her bite his hand.

Tallant winced as he tried to remain calm. “The damage is done, Lucy.” He said sweetly to her and waited for her to register his words.

Lucy’s eyes snapped back as she stood there ramrod straight as his blood hit her tongue. ‘Daddy said I would know the taste of my one when their blood hit my tongue but why Tallant?’ She thought as she slowly pulled back.

‘Why not?’ Came a random voice.

Lucy wrinkled her nose at that voice before she turned and looked at Tallant. “That was stupid of you and how is your hand?”

Tallant chuckled softly. “It was the only way I could stop you.” He looked down at her hand. “It’s not bad it will be fine.”

Lucy glared at him just as the bar owner came up. She turned and looked at him. “Sorry Bastin.”

Sebastian chuckled softly. “It’s alright, princess. If you didn’t I would have but I would have killed them. The rules are to respect you and your family as well as any friends of the royal family of hell.” He looked at two Neko’s panthers standing nearby. “Take the trash out.” He handed Lucy the first aid kit. “Taking the trash out is on the house, your highness.” He turned and walked off.

Lucy smiled softly as she turned back to see Tallant glaring at her as she pulls him back to the table. She tended to his hand as she tried to will her fangs away.

“What is with you and Sebastian?” Tallant asked as his brother and Raven got up to dance.

“Sebastian is clear as day gay,” Lucy said simply as she checked her medical work over. “Looks good.”

Tallant reached up with his free hand and made her look him in the face. “Why are your fangs out princess?”

Lucy knew the reason he had started to invoke this reaction in her since she was a teenager. She leaned in doing something she’s never done to even Tallant. She gently ran her fangs across his neck before she whispered hotly into his ear. “I won’t bite someone who doesn’t love me.” She quickly pulled back and turned and vanished in the crowd all before Tallant opened his eyes.

Tallant blinked a couple of times before he muttered softly. “Oh shit.” He sat down and quickly downed his drink.

Damien and Raven walked up to his brother. “What?”

Tallant looked up at his brother before he told him what Lucy did and said.

Raven sighed softly. “Well, you glare so much no wonder she thinks you don’t love her. That is if you do love her.”

Tallant looked up at her and glared darkly at her as he slowly stood up.

Damien stood in front of Raven. “Brother you know as well as I do that Raven is right on that. Why don’t you go calm down? We will call a taxi home or anything okay?”

Tallant sighed knowing his brother was right. “Alright. If Lucy comes back tell her we are far from done.” He said simply before he turned and left.

Raven looked at Damien. “At least you didn’t point out that Lucy was listening to him.”

Damien looked behind Raven to see Lucy standing there behind her. “Just ask him what he desires.”

Lucy sighed softly. “He’s never acted as he loves me.”

Damien nodded his head. “True he got really cranky when you ignored him when we were kids and hanged out with me alone.”

Raven smiled softly. “You could sexual torture him as punishment.”

Damien and Lucy looked at her shocked.

Lucy shook her head slightly. “I will handle the bill and see you two later.” She turned and walked off.

Raven looked at Damien then. “If he hurts her. You know her dad will drag him to hell.”

Damien nodded his head slightly. “Oh yeah, it’s a well-known fact too.” He turned and took her back out onto the dance floor.

Tallant headed back to his apartment near Wayne manor so he could easily get to his dad’s other toys as Batman or one of the children of Bruce Wayne. He locked the door behind him and set the alarm as he headed to his bedroom. He stripped off all his clothes and sat down naked onto the bed. He wrapped a hand around his cock and started to stroke it slowly. He moaned softly as he kept on stroking himself as he moaned out Lucy’s name.

“Really you naughty boy.” Came a voice from the window. Lucy walked in and closed the window behind her before she turned and looked at him.

Tallant was too shocked to do anything else but keep on sitting there watching her behind. “Why didn’t the alarm go off?” He asked after he swallowed a few times and pulled the sheet into his lap as he watched her.

Lucy laughed softly. “Your dad has it set for human’s and I’m not if you forgot.”

Tallant glared at her. “What do you want Lucy?”

Lucy walked up to him and made him tilt his chin up to stare into her eyes. “I’m here to ask you a question. And you will answer it truthfully after all.” She grinned showing off her fangs. “You will have no choice in the matter.”

Tallant felt a part of him twitch at how sexy she looked right then. “And if you don’t like the answer?” Fearing that answer more than being hopeful of an answer he would like and hope for more.

“You get to sleep alone tonight with a broken nose why I go home and go to bed,” Lucy said simply as she ran a fingernail down his throat slowly. “Now can I ask you?”

Tallant nodded his head as he kept on staring into her eyes. “Yes.” He moaned softly.

Lucy smirked softly at him. “What do you desire?”

Tallant wanted to growl to keep back the flood of words and feelings as they slipped past his lips. “You.” He said as he stood up as the sheet fell to the floor as he grabbed her and pulled her flush against him. “I want you naked and withering under me.”

Lucy let out a squeak when she was pulled up flush against him. She looked up at him. “Tallant?”

Tallant bent his head and kissed her deeply on her lips.

Lucy pulled back. “But you don’t love or care for me at all so why do you want me then?”

Tallant glared at her. “Woman your the only one I want to spend the rest of my life with.”

“I don’t believe you.” Lucy pushed him back on the bed. “Besides why would I ever spend the rest of your human life with someone who’s always so grumpy and grouchy all the time.” She said as she slowly sank to her knees before him.

Tallant growled softly. “My stepmother was right about me being a grouch.” He reached out and made her looked up at him. “I will never like you doing what you desire words. Any guy gets to handy will have me or Batman to deal with.”

Lucy smiled softly as she reached out and ran a nail across his cock slowly. “And for the record for the time being I’m not going to bite you. Though your blood does some naughty things to me.” She said as she leaned forward and licked his cock slowly before she stood up and kissed him on his lips and stepped back. “Tomorrow night.” She said as she headed towards the door.

Tallant blinked a few times before he turned and looked at her. “What about tomorrow?”

Lucy grinned at him. “You owe me a date.” She said before her eyes shifted red as she walked out of his bedroom.

Tallant growled as he stood up and headed after her. “Get that sexy behind of yours back here Lucy.”

Lucy turned at the door to leave the house and looked at him as she smiled at him. “And if I don’t?”

“I will go after you.” He said with a wicked grin. “Besides Lucy, this is all for you anyway.” He said as he wrapped his hand around his cock and slowly stroked it as he knew her eyes never left his cock as he walked up to her.

“Really you would go outside naked?” Lucy asked him.

“To drag you back inside yes of course. If you tried to leave this house naked I drag you back inside and spank your behind. Before reminding you who is the only one who gets to see you naked.” Tallant smirked at her. “Besides.” He said pinning her against the door as he took her hands and pinned them above her head with one hand. “You can bite me when you know when I say this I mean it.” He leaned in and kissed her cheek. “Your mine babe.” He leaned in and kissed her on her lips deeply.

Lucy pulled back smiling softly at him. “You do have a lot to make up for Tallant.” She quickly freed herself and pinned him to the door as she leaned in and ran her fangs along his neck slowly. “When I do bite you Tallant your mine until the end of time.” She said as she licked her way down his body so slowly.

“Are you trying to kill me?” Tallant asked right before he felt her take his cock into her very hot mouth and was happily sucking on it tightly.

Lucy giggled around his cock as she kept on sucking on him and torturing him with her tongue as she felt him cum in her mouth as she swallowed him before she licked him clean.

Tallant leaned against the door as he tried to catch his breath.

Lucy stood up slowly on slightly shaky knees. “Tasty.” She smiled as she placed a hand on his chest right over his heart. “Almost as tasty as your blood.”

Tallant smirked at her as he pinned her back against the door again. He reached down with one hand and grabbed her pussy and rubbed it through her panties. “Soon I will fully claim what’s mine.”

Lucy moaned softly. “Tallant.”

Tallant bent his head and kissed her softly on her lips. He stepped back from her. “Give me your panties.”

Lucy looked at him shocked.

“Relax I will only go as far as you want me to,” Tallant said with a smile. “I’m just asking for your panties not the rest of your clothes.”

Lucy reached under her dress and pulled down her panties. She carefully stepped out of them and handed them over to Tallant.

Tallant took them and inhaled the crotch part. “Yummy smelling wet pussy.” He said before he set her panties down on the counter.

“What are you going to do with my underwear?” Lucy asked as she watched him come back to her.

Tallant smiled at her. “Keep them.” He reached down and patted her pussy. Before he rubbed her nub with a finger before he slipped said finger inside her pussy. “This belongs to me. I will be the only one who will fuck you and make love to you. Is that clear?” He asked as he thrust his finger in and out of her slowly.

Lucy bit her bottom lip as she moaned his name.

Tallant slowed down. “Tell me you understand.”

Lucy looked up at him as her eyes shifted red. “Yes, please make me cum now.”

“As you wish princess,” Tallant said before he went and did just that.

Lucy moaned loudly before she came for him hard.

Tallant removed his finger and hand from her. He stood there licking his finger and hand clean. “You better head home before I drag you back upstairs and into my bed.”

Lucy smiled softly. “True.” She stepped towards him and softly kissed him on his lips. “Until tomorrow.” She gave him a rather wicked smirk before she turned and quietly slipped out of the apartment.

Tallant smirked softly. “I think I just woke up her wicked self.” He grabbed her panties and headed back upstairs to his bed.

Lucy walked with a little wicked smile on her lips.

The next night Tallant pulled up outside Lucy’s hotel room and knocked on the door.

Lucy opened the door wearing a short black dress that ended two maybe three inches below her behind. “I’m almost ready.”

Tallant swallowed hard seeing her in that dress. “You better not bend over tonight. Or you’re going to be flashing people.” He was trying not to growl over the whole thing. As he rather he is the one she was flashing not anyone else.

Lucy had closed the door behind him as she heard him. “Maybe I want you to punish me later for it.” She said as she checked him over before she winked at him. “Don’t worry I won’t make you fight every hot-blooded male.” She leaned in and kissed him on his lips briefly as she stepped back from him and slipped into her bedroom leaving the door open knowing he could watch her undress and get dress.

Tallant mentally groaned as he adjusted himself but he didn’t look away from watching her put on a slightly longer dress.

Lucy stepped back out in another black dress that was a bit longer. “Better?”

Tallant nodded his head slightly. “Much. I don’t have to fight every straight male now.”

Lucy smirked softly. “I rather you just fuck me later instead.” She said as she quickly turned and headed towards the door.

Tallant’s jaw dropped before he quickly got up and followed after her. He walked her outside and helped her into the car as well too. Before he got in and drove them to the restaurant.

Lucy enjoyed just being there with him as well as his smell too. “You smell good enough to eat.”

Tallant chuckled softly. “And you look good enough to fuck for the rest of my life.”

Lucy blushed brightly.

Tallant smirked softly as they got to the restaurant and helped her out of the car and walked inside. He knew something was wrong when they walked in and it grew quiet when everyone saw Lucy with him. “Let me guess demon’s?” He asked softly.

The hostess looked at him. “Yes sir and she is the daughter of their king even if he has left hell.”

Lucy sighed softly before she looked at them. “Behave or else you know who you will face.”

A couple of demon’s laugh. “Your dad is nothing more than a joke as of late.”

Another demon spoke up. “Why don’t you try out a demon. I’m sure to break you in real good too.”

Tallant turned and growled at them and they all cracked up laughing then.

Lucy reached over and placed a hand on Tallants. “Ignore them.” She looked at the hostess. “Can you send anything you have about them to my father?”

The hostess smiled at her. “I will let the boss know I’m sure he will have everything to your father before morning.” She said before she walked off.

Tallant looked at Lucy with a raised eyebrow.

Lucy smiled softly. “Daddy helped him get the entire empire he has now.”

Tallant chuckled softly before he settled in to enjoy their date.

Lucy tilted her head slightly as she laughed at something he said.

Later after dinner, Tallant walked Lucy outside before a group of demonic thugs shove Lucy out of the way before they ganged up and beat up Tallant and stabbed him three times in the stomach.

Lucy attacked the attackers until someone pulled her back and made her watch. Once it was done she turned and looked at the person. “Why?”

Gabriel looked at her. “You should have your father and Bruce explain it to you and him.” He said before he let her go and quickly put Tallant into the back of the car. “Safe journey little one.” He said before he walked away from them.

Lucy growled as she got into the car and drove them to his apartment. Once there she got him inside and with Gabriel showing back up again got him up the stairs and onto his bed. “I’m going to kick their asses for this.”

Gabriel chuckled softly. “I love to see you try.” He said before he turned and left sending Bruce Wayne and Lucifer a text about what has happened and who was now with Tallant.

Lucy tended to his wounds. “I’m so sorry Tallant.”

Tallant smiled softly up at her. “It’s okay.”

“What do you mean its okay its not okay Tallant our fathers did this,” Lucy said glaring at him.

Tallant softly chuckled as he looked up at her. “On another earth, my father my Bruce Wayne sold me to demon’s to make himself immortal or something like that. I didn’t have a little brother I was a mistake that was made. But your dad was helping out the hero’s from this earth on that one. He saved me and brought me to his earth to keep me safe and it took me a very long time to trust this Bruce Wayne. He told me they could come for me someday. This was before I told him I love you.”

Lucy smiled softly down at him. “You always did have a funny way of showing it.”

Tallant chuckled softly. “True but you will always be my girl.” He closed his eyes then.

Lucy looked up skywards before she looked back down at Tallant and leaned in and whispered hotly into his ear. “If you cheat on me I will strangle you if not worse and later you can make this all up to me.” She said before she reared back and bite into his neck drawling out his lifeblood into her.

Tallant’s eyes shot open when he felt her fangs sink into his neck. “Lucy?” He said her name like a question.

Lucy cut her wrist with a fingernail and placed it over his mouth as she kept on drinking from his neck.

As soon as her blood touched his tongue Tallant came hard before he happily latched onto the wound and drink from it until he was too far gone as he finally slipped away.

Once she was sure it was safe to pull back. She licked the wound closed and then licked her wrist closed as well too. Lucy sat back and saw the wet patch on his crotch. “Well if you wake up we can have a lot of fun.” She said before she softly kissed him on his lips. She made sure to darken the room before she carefully stripped his clothes off and tossed them into the trash can. She placed a sheet over him before she stepped out of the room and made calls. She had someone bring some bags of blood and another to take his food out and give it to people who need it. She sent very long and wordy texts to Bruce Wayne and to her father as well. Before she turned and headed towards his bathroom naked to take a nice long shower. When she got out she looked up at the sky for a moment before she put Tallant’s robe on and went and curled up on the couch.

It was around midnight when Tallant sat bolt right up in bed and looked around. “Odd.” He said simply before he looked down and saw he was nude. “What the heck?” He looked in the trash can and saw his bloody clothes and the cum on his boxers. He went to put his robe on and found it wasn’t there. He sighed softly and headed into the shower. He looked in the mirror once he got out and smiled before he fell backward finding he has fangs in his head now. He quickly dried off before he stormed out of his bathroom and then his bedroom. “Lucy!” He found her wrapped up in his robe still sound asleep. “Wake up princess.” He said as he bent down over her and kissed her softly on her lips.

Lucy opened her eyes slowly and smiled softly at him. “You look good enough to nibble on.” She said sitting up.

“Lucy?” Tallant said ignoring his hardening cock as he looked at her. “I told you to wait.” He placed a finger on her mouth. “I know I was dying but still.”

Lucy flicked her tongue out and licked his finger. “True but just so you know if you cheat on me I will not only harm you but the other person as well too.” She slowly stood up letting the robe fall open. “Besides the taste of your blood has me very turned on right now if you can smell it.” She said as she started to walk towards his bedroom. “Coming?”

Tallant couldn’t help his own fanged smirk from coming out to play. “Soon you will be, princess.” He said following after her.

Elsewhere Lucifer stood out on the balcony smirking softly to himself. “Hello, detective.” He couldn’t help the smirk on his lips at the fact his wife kept trying to sneak upon him.

Chloe walked up behind her husband and ran a hand slowly up his back. “Gabriel texted seems the demons found Tallant.”

Lucifer looked at his wife. “Lucy?”

Chloe smiled softly. “She’s fine. Unhappy about the whole thing. But I’m sure once Tallant wakes he will explain it all to her. Just like we explained to her all those years ago. That once she turned eighteen she would become a normal vampire, unlike her mother and father.”

Lucifer nodded his head before he pulled her into his hip. “And yet she still has my gift too.”

Chloe nodded her head slightly. “True. Oh, how is Michael doing in Disney world?”

Lucifer chuckled softly. “Still forced to dress like Mickey Mouse. Like I told him it could have been a far worse punishment our father could have given him.”

Chloe nodded her head slightly. “True.” She leaned up and kissed him on his cheek. “We have a few hours until Doctor Soren is come to speak to you again.” She winked at him before she turned and walked back inside with a sway of her hips.

Lucifer licked his bottom lip. “Father how I love this woman.” He said before he followed after his wife so he could drag her into their bedroom for some alone time.

THE END!

**Author's Note:**

> Sinus infection, a brief job, and now a possible tooth issue that I got to keep an eye on now as well too. *Sighs* Oh yay.


End file.
